Sunset
by Sgt.Murphy
Summary: Sheelagh Murphy gives in to temptation
1. Default Chapter

They had spent the last month trying to crack a rather large case and finally they had managed to do it. After all the hard work they had put into the case they decided to go away and have a break. So 1 CSU officer, 2 CID officers, 7 PCs, 3 Sergeants and 1 inspector headed off to Talatula.  
  
Des Taviner sat at the airport waiting for his luggage to be taken off the plane. He was sat in his own little world contemplating what he could do while he was away, when a beautiful blonde came into his line of vision and was getting closer to him. 'Show her, that's what you should do, show her the real Des Taviner'.  
  
"Des, if you want some clothes for this holiday you better get a move on," Sheelagh told Des with a laugh.  
  
"Well I was thinking of going nude, might put a smile on your pretty face" Des replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Des you are......." She began.  
  
"Irresistible?" Des replied.  
  
Sheelaghs hit him playfully and he grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Des!" she half screamed as she went into a fit of giggles.  
  
Sheelagh and Des began to play fight. They were both unaware of the audience they were getting. Sheelagh stopped and looked around, her cheeks began to redden as she realised they had an audience. Des also became quiet as he was unnerved by the audience.  
  
Sheelagh and Des walked over to the luggage wheel in complete silence. Des was shocked that Sheelagh had fooled about with him in front of their colleagues and in front of an audience of strangers. Sheelagh was shocked that she had done that, what on earth had possessed her to play fight with Des Taviner in the middle of the airport? Need, her need for Des. The coach journey to the hotel was a jolly one, everyone was in high spirits. On arrival they were allocated their rooms, 6 double and 2 single. Kerry and Honey 402 Smithy and Cameron 403 Tony and Jim 406 Reg and Gabriel 414 Sam and Debbie 405 June and Sheelagh 410 Gina 416 Des 409 They had arranged to meet in the chill out area. Des was the first to arrive and took up a pew facing away from the entrance. He sat and thought about the airport incidence and how he could show her how he was feeling with out letting on to the others how strongly he felt. Ideas kept running through his mind from just slamming her against the wall and kissing her hard to getting her on her own and talking about how he was feeling and showing her what he meant. He liked the idea of slamming her against the wall but he thought that it was not the best way to show her how he was feeling. Des smiled at this thought. No, he was going to tell her his feelings, but how? Des was not a man for these kinds of words and was not a man who found it easy talking about his feelings. With this Des closed his eyes and began to think for ways to tell her. Meanwhile Sheelagh had sorted out her stuff and told June she was going down and would see her down there. Sheelagh decided to take a slow walk down the stairs to clear her head as she couldn't get thoughts of Des out of her mind. Why did he fill her mind so much? When had she started to like this man? Sheelagh realised that she had fancied Des from the first time she met him; when they first met he had asked her out for a drink but never got there as she told him she was his new sergeant and with that she had walked off. She now regretted that, she should have taken him up on his offer of a drink, and then maybe she would have been with Des now instead of with Patrick. But there was no point in looking back now, she had to look forward to her future. Her future was not clear she wanted to be with Des, her feelings for him were much stronger than her feelings for Patrick but then Patrick was reliable and Des was not. Sheelagh needs a little stability in her life, which she knew Patrick could give her but she was unsure about Des. Was she ready to take that risk with Des? Sheelagh noticed Des sat with his back to the door, she was about to approach him when Kerry and Honey entered. "so what we gonna do first then?" Kerry said as she walked in. "errrrrrrrrrr............What ever ya want to" Sheelagh replied, still watching Des. "Well what you think Des?" Kerry asked "You what?" Des replied. "What we gonna do then?" Smiffy asked as he walked in the room. "How about a dip in the pool?" Gabriel added as he entered. "Well we know what's on his mind, don't we!" replied Smiffy. "A dip in the pool sounds good, then I can work on my tan" came Debbie's answer. "Alright a dip in the pool it is then, that OK with everyone?" Gina said as she took control. "Yeah" came the reply form everyone, except Des, who hadn't heard a thing as he couldn't stop thinking about sheelagh. The lads were the first ones down at the pool as they didn't need as long to get ready, like the girls. Kerry, Honey, Sam and Debbie were the first of the girls to come down to the pool. Gabriel was the first one to notice them and gave a whistle as the girls were all wearing small bikinis. Des didn't even bother looking up as he knew that it wasn't Sheelagh, he sat and waited for Sheelagh to appear. Gina and June appeared 10 minutes later in full swimsuits, where as Sheelagh appeared in a tikini. Des couldn't take his eyes off her as she looked so hot and beautiful, and her legs were amazing. Sheelagh also couldn't take her eyes off Des, as he looked rather good in a pair of shorts. The only sun lounger available was the one next to Des, so Sheelagh walked over to where he was lay staring at her legs and sat down. There was complete silence between the two of them which was weird as usually they never shut up talking to each other. The one person to notice this was Gina who was sat opposite the two of them. Gina for a long time had thought that something was going on between Des and Sheelagh but she had no evidence of the fact, but maybe now she might get some. After half an hour Des decided to join the other guys and honey and Kerry in the pool for a game. Sheelagh was attempting to read her book but she read the same sentence over and over as she kept watching Des over the top of her book. Des caught her looking and decided he would do something to kind of get his own back. Des started to get out of the pool and Sheelagh diverted her eyes back to the page, what she didn't realise was that Des was making his way over to her. Des stood by the side of Sheelagh dripping water everywhere and took her book out of her hands. "Des, what are.................." Sheelagh began but was cut off when he picked her up into his arms. "Put me down...................don't you even think about mister!" she told him. But it was too late as Des threw her into the swimming pool. Everyone was in a fit of laughter and Des dived in after her. Sheelagh emerged but as she did Des pulled her back under. They both looked into each others eyes and Des kissed her just before they rose for air. Sheelagh looked at Des as she tried to get her breath back and she could not believe that he had done that in such a public place. Des felt so happy that he had finally kissed the woman that occupied so much of his thoughts. This made Des even surer that he should tell her and show her how he felt about her. Later that evening they were sat in the bar and there was a group of guys sat opposite them and a couple of the men were staring at Sheelaghs legs. A feeling began to arise in Des and he began to get angry at the men for just looking at Sheelagh in that way. This made Des feel uneasy as he had never had this felling before, Des decided to go to his room and cool down before he smacked one of them in the gob. Des left without saying a word. Sheelagh noticed Des' absence but said nothing of it, instead she went out for a walk to clear her head. She walked across the road to the beach but as she was going to walk down the steps she noticed Des sat down on the sand staring into horizon. She turned around and walked over to the wall and sat there just looking at Des. She didn't move for half an hour before she got up and went to her room. Des got up and looked around and saw Sheelagh walking back into the hotel and he just smiled as he made his way to his room. The next day Des and Reg made there way down to breakfast, they were one of the first to arrive. Sheelagh was already down at breakfast and Des came over and sat down next to her. Sheelagh couldn't stand to be sat next to him so she got up and went to get herself a cup of tea. "You want a coffee Reg?" Des asked. "Yeah great" Reg replied. Des went off to get himself and Reg and coffee, he purposely did this as he wanted to get Sheelagh on her own. He approached her from behind. "Hey, what's up?" he asked her. "Nothing" Sheelagh replied as she began to walk off, but Des took her hand. "Des" she replied as she turned to face him. "Sheelagh, will you.........will you meet me on the sea front this evening after tea?" he asked her nervously. She looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before in them, fear. He was afraid of something and she wanted to know what it was, so she agreed to meet him that evening. The rest of the day went so slow and the group decided to split up as the girls wanted to do some shopping and then men wanted to explore. That evening after dinner Sheelagh made her way down to the sea front, she was wearing a lovely light blue, knee length strappy dress. Des was sat waiting for her on the wall a few minutes from the hotel as he didn't want the others to see them. He saw Sheelagh approaching him so he stood up, when Sheelagh reached him he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Sheelagh was unnerved by the gentlemen inside Des as he had never shown this side before. No words were spoken between them as Des turned her around and blindfolded her. It was only when he did this did she speak. "What are you doing Des?" she asked him. "Sssshhhhhhh...............I have a surprise for you." Des told her. They walked for about 10 minutes away from the hotel, when Des stopped. "Wait here" Des told her while he set up a couple of things. He took off her blindfold. The sight before Sheelagh took her breath away. He had led her to a small secluded beach; he also had set up a blanket on the sand with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. A small smile appeared on Sheelaghs lips as she taken back by the other side to Des. He noticed the smile appear on her face and this made him feel happy inside and also uneasy as he was unsure of how to play this, so just decided to be himself. He led her down to blanket on the sand and poured her a glass of champagne, to give him time to work out what he is going to say to her. Sheelagh took a sip and leant against Des; he put his arm around her and pulled her in close. They sat in each others arms, just taking in the warmth and comfort of being there together. After a while Des laid back and took Sheelagh with him, she made no objection to this. "Sheelagh" he began. "Yes Des" she asked. "I.....I don't know how to say this Shee. I think...no, I know that I have begun to fall for you in a big way. Every time you are near me something inside does a jump and when I saw you today coming over in your swim wear, I swear I died and went to heaven!........" Des began. As Des told Sheelagh his feelings, she turned onto her stomach and looked him in the eyes. As she wanted confirmation that what he was saying was true, as she was falling for him to. "I love you Sheelagh" Des said hesitantly. "Des don't" she told him as she looked away. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he began. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, it's me. I am scared Des" she told him. Des touched her face and made her look at him. "What are you scared of? And you can't be as scared as I am Shee, I am terrified of my feelings for you. I have never in my life felt like this for anyone," he told her honestly. "My feelings for you Des..........I love you" she answered him. She kissed him softly. "Shee....." he kissed her and pulled her on top of him. "Des are you sure we should be doing this here!" she began, as Des' hands began to wonder. "No one knows we are here and I think its more exciting like this!" he told her as he kissed her neck. "More chance of being caught to.......liking the sound of this. I think I need more fun in my life!" sheelagh told him. Sheelagh and Des began to get down to some serious fun on the beach. Meanwhile back at the hotel Gina was getting suspicious that both Des and Sheelagh had not been seen since dinner. "What's up Gina?" June asked. "Nothing, just wondering where Sheelagh was" Gina replied. "Well I saw her go out just after dinner, she said she was going for a walk" June told her. "Well Des must have gone with her as he went out for a walk just before Sheelagh left" Jim put in. "You know where he was going?" Gina asked Jim. "He just said that he was going to a place he found earlier and that he doesn't know when he will be back" Jim told her. "Think I might go for a walk myself, you wanna come June?" Gina asked June. "What you up to Gina?" June replied. "Nothing...." She answered. "Well I will go with you Gina" Jim added. "Why not" June replied. June, Gina and Jim left the hotel for a walk, which had another motive for Gina, as she wanted to find Sheelagh and Des as she had an inclining that they were up to something. The three of them walked along the road until they saw a little slip way, this took them along a dirt track and over the top of a hill. When the three of them reached the top of the hill the sight before them made them stop in there tracks. The view from the top was breathtaking; you could see the sun setting on the horizon and the long sandy beach in front. That's when Gina noticed two people on the secluded beach, with in seconds June and Jim noticed them too. They couldn't make out exactly who the two love birds were as they were not facing them and they didn't want to get any closer as the couple were by this time completely naked on the beach. Just as Gina, June and Jim were about to leave they saw who it was on the beach. "Sheelagh!" June couldn't believe her eyes. "Des" Jim followed with. "I knew it! Come on lets go and leave them" Gina told them. "Yeah lets go, how the hell did you know about them?" June asked Gina. "I didn't know exactly, but you must have noticed how they are around each other, I figured that either something had happened or something was going to happen soon or later. And well it just has!" Gina said. Back on the beach, Sheelagh was lay in Des' arms watching the sunset. Sheelagh could not remember a time when she had felt so alive and it was thanks to Des. Sheelagh turned over and kissed Des. "What was that for?" he asked. "You complaining?" she said. "Nope!" he replied and kissed her again. "Think we should go back, as I am sure Gina will be getting suspicious!" she told him. "Yeah you're right as usual. Sheelagh?" he began. "Yes babes" she replied "Will you stay with me tonight, I want to wake up with the love of my life in my arms" he told her, as redness began to creep into his cheeks. "Do you have to ask, coz I think you know the answer to that!" she told him as her hands began to wonder. "Sheelagh! Don't you even start, we have to get back" Des told her as he pinned her down. "OK! OK!" Sheelagh began to get dressed. Once they were both ready they made their way back to the hotel. When they arrived they got some rather funny looks from June and Jim, and Gina didn't look very happy with them. So Sheelagh and Des decided not to bother and make their way up to his room, on the way they nipped into her room to get a few things for the morning. Once in Des' room Sheelagh became nervous and Des was the happiest he had ever been. So she just grabbed him and pushed him on the bed and began to show him what she was made of. Sheelagh woke and turned to snuggle into Des but he was not there. She turned and saw him out on the balcony; she put on one of his t-shirts and made her way out. She stopped at the doors to the balcony and just watched Des. He was sitting with his back to her and she couldn't stop thinking about the past days events. This thought put a smile on her face. She made her way over to him and sat down in his lap; Des breathed in her sent and put his arms around her. "I don't want to go down for breakfast" she sighed. He kissed the top of her head. "Me neither, but me belly says different!" he told her. Downstairs in the dinning area, the others had already gathered. "Where are Des and Sheelagh?" Kerry asked. "Sheelagh didn't come back to the room last night" June let slip. "Why is it always the married women that get lucky?!" Kerry joked. Just as she said this Sheelagh and Des walked in and all eyes were on them and they began to feel nervous. "Where you get to last night Sheelagh?" Kerry asked "Bet she got lucky!" Garry added. "Why you ask?" Sheelagh wondered. "Coz June said you didn't go back to the room last night" Smiffy added. "Well, I fell asleep watching a film last night in Des' room" SHeelagh told them. "Oh really, which one would that be then?" Gina asked. "The thin red line, the war film" she told Gina "Yeah that was on last night" June added "You disappoint me serge! And you Des!" Garry told them "Take it you didn't get lucky then last night?!" Des asked Garry "Don't get me going!" he replied. With that the topic was dropped for the time being. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day went slowly as did the next, as Des and Sheelagh decided to try and keep some distance between them. This was decided as they knew that Gina, knew about them and they had suspicions that Jim and June also knew something about them. On the 5th day of the holiday, both Des and Sheelagh couldn't stand the distance between them so they decided to go off for the day. They made there way down to breakfast early as they wanted to miss the others, as they were leaving the room Kerry and Honey were coming down to breakfast. Des pulled Sheelagh around the corner out of sight, but Kerry thought that she saw them. "Did you see that?" Kerry asked Honey "See what?" she replied. "Des pull Sheelagh around the corner" kerry said "No, didn't see anyone" she replied "Oh right" but Kerry thought she would leave it for now, she would find out later if it was true. Around the corner, Des had Sheelagh pinned against the wall and they were both in a fit of giggles. He leaned in and kissed her gently, but it soon became passionate. A young couple walked past the pair and made a comment on the pair. "Hope we are like that when we are older!" He pulled away from her and led her out, as he didn't want to get caught again. He had planned a day out for them which she had no idea about. Des had a hired a black convertible for the day so that they would be able to get around the island on there own. "Des where are we going?" Sheelagh asked him. "Now that is a surprise! But I know you will love it, Shee" he told her. He pulled up at the safari park, as he loved this kind of thing and wanted Sheelagh to be with him on this one. Sheelagh knew that he liked these things and was happy that he had brought her with him. They walked in hand in hand, the guide showed them to the vehicle they would be taking and told them a few rules which they had to follow. Sheelagh had never been on this type of thing so it was new to her and she was very excited about it! After a few hours and lots of pictures later they were leaving the park. Before they left Sheelagh wanted to thank Des for a wonderful afternoon so she pulled him into a slow lingering kiss, this made him feel so alive inside and made him confident that what he had planned for the evening would go down very well with her. After an hours drive, he pulled up at the marina, as he had hired a private yacht for the night. Sheelagh was becoming nervous again as she had never seen this side of Des before, but she had to admit that she liked this side of him every much! He led her to a little boat which was to take them out to the yacht. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach began to move around as she was getting more nervous, the closer they got to the yacht. "Des" She began. "Yes my sweet" he asked. When he said that a very big smile appeared on sheelaghs face as she liked being called his sweet. She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say so she thought she would keep it until later. "Nothing. I am just really happy to be here with you." she told him as she snuggled in closer and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Later that night after they had finished there meal they were sat on the top of the yacht, in each others arms. "I love you Shee" Des whispered quietly. Sheelagh untangled herself from his arms and got up. "Shee, what's wrong?" he asked her. "This, me.......I don't know Des. I just feel wrong. I feel like I shouldn't be here with you Des, I have a husband who loves me, and three grown up children. And here I am with you. Why did this happen? Why have I fallen for someone else? I don't understand Des" Sheelagh said as tears began to stain her cheeks. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, she snuggled in close to him. "I don't understand it either Shee. I mean I can understand the fact that I have fallen for you as you are beautiful, you are caring, you have a lovely smile and you are just an amazing lady. What I don't understand is why on earth you would fall for me! I mean I have a history of being a womaniser and I am not that well liked around the station, especially not by your mate Gina." He told her. "Yes well she will just have to live with it, wont she!" she said to him, with a smile. "You feeling a bit better now?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied. The sun was setting on the horizon, the sight was just amazing, 'just like Sheelagh' Des thought to himself. 'I wish this could last forever' he thought, but he knew it couldn't and this saddened him, the fact that he couldn't have the woman that he loved in his arms when ever he wanted. Des knew that it would have to be like this as Sheelagh would not leave her husband and kids for him, but he needed to know if she wanted to carry on their affair. After an hour Sheelagh stood up and began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Des asked her. "I am going inside, hopefully to find a bed, there is one isn't there?!" She asked. Des got up and walked up behind her. "What do you think?" he whispered in her ear, a big grin appeared on her face. Des picked her up and carried her to the bed, he put her down gently and looked her up and down. Redness crept into her cheeks as she was embarrassed by Des' glaze. Des noticed this so he got on the bed with her and kissed her gently, the kiss soon turned very passionate. For the next few hours Des and Sheelagh began to find out about each other in the way that only soul mates can do. A few hours later Sheelagh was lay in Des' arms, he couldn't hold his question in any longer. "Sheelagh" he began "Yeah" she answered quietly. "I don't know how to say this, but ermmmmm...do you want this to continue or is this just a holiday romance?" he asked her. 


End file.
